


Waves breaking over rocks

by Odestaholyship



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Annie Cresta - Freeform, F/M, Finnick Odair - Freeform, IM FUCKING CRYING OKAY, Mockingjay, Odesta, the hunger games - Freeform, thg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnick's last moments alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves breaking over rocks

The thick air was filled with screams; some of them human, some of them not. There were cries of warning, of pain, and then there were the inhuman screeches that made your ears ring and your heart pump with the need to survive, to hide. Your brain knew that you were in danger, really bad danger, and that you should get the hell out. And Finnick was in the middle of it.

He swung the trident in his hand, quickly spearing a mutant that was getting slightly too close to ripping off Katniss’ head; he pulled the trident out of the mutt’s chest with a strong yank, holding his breath upon smelling the reek of the creature’s blood. The air was humid, the smell one of the worst things Finnick had ever smelled - so bad, it made his throat burn when he took a deep breath to steady himself in the hurry of the battle that seemed, to him, an impossible one. He jumped awake from his desperate thoughts when Katniss released an explosive arrow, making three of the creatures hit the wall and then fall in the ankle-length water. Dead.

“We can’t win this,” Finnick breathed out, too quiet for anyone else to hear in the noise.  _“We can’t stay here.”_  He turned around just to nearly bump into another mutt screeching out its lungs right at his face. With a loud grunt Finnick hit the creature with the trident, making it nearly lose its balance: it was enough for him to kick its legs from under it. The water splashed, and Finnick wasted no time on bringing the trident down, right through the mutt’s back, impaling it; the creature’s life ended with a screech so loud it echoed from the walls.

He heard someone - probably Gale - fire their hand gun multiple times, followed by the continuous splashes of the bodies of the mutts falling into the water. Finnick saw Pollux climbing up the ladder, and he knew that it was their only chance; there was no winning in this battle. He saw Peeta scrambling up to his feet from the water, Katniss somewhere behind him, trying to take out as many of the mutts as she possibly could. Explosions after explosions, pained screams, screeches - Finnick had fallen nearly deaf to all of the noise he didn’t want to hear.

 _“Go, go, go!”_  Finnick could hear his own voice yell to Peeta, could see his own hand grabbing him and throwing him towards the ladder. The mutts just kept on coming from out of nowhere, and he could hear Gale’s gun firing of faster and faster, followed by the familiar splashes. It was like losing track of time and place at the same time, and it took him a while to realize that Gale’s gun had stopped firing; he had run to the ladder, gesturing for Finnick and Katniss to follow him.

“Katniss,  _go_!” Finnick called out while bringing his trident down to a mutt crawling at his feet. Katniss’ eyes met his, but she didn’t say a word of protest: Finnick would be right after her. Of course he would.

Trying to buy Katniss as much time as possible, Finnick started moving even faster. Killing the creatures one by one, kicking them down and impaling them. The horrifying screeches left his ears ringing, but he kept on going; he swung his trident, throwing a lifeless body into the ankle-length water.

A shrilling scream made him turn around: it was Katniss. Halfway up the ladder, she was almost in safety - but there was a mutt clinging to her side, trying to pull her down from the slippery ladder. The girl was hanging on with her dear life, while still trying to shake off the mutt; neither one was giving up. Finnick didn’t give himself a second of consideration when he let go of his trident, throwing it in a deathly speed towards the mutt, impaling it. The mutt fell down into the water, and Finnick’s stomach dropped.

Trying to fight off the horrifying thought of nearing possible death, Finnick pulled out a knife from his side. With no hesitation, he slashed open one mutt’s throat, turned around and lunged it right through another one’s chest. Dark blood splashed on his hands. Kicking down one mutt and smashing its head against the metal railing, Finnick started running towards the ladder; he knew he wouldn’t survive with a knife in his hand and a dozen of mutts breathing into his neck.

Pain. Pain struck on his left shoulder, and with force driven by anger and the need for survival, Finnick lunged his knife through the mutt behind him. The creature had sunken its teeth into his shoulder, the pain now radiating all over his power. With a pained grunt, Finnick placed himself on the ladder and forced himself to climb.  _Ten steps left_. Finnick saw Katniss peeking over the edge, her eyes filled with terror. _Eight steps._  The pain in his shoulder was getting worse by each step.  _Six steps left._

Strong arms wrapped around him, and his left arm gave in. Katniss’ voice shrieked out his name. His feet slipped off from the steps, and he was falling; falling, falling, falling. And then there was pain. The pain of him hitting the ground so hard he lost his breath, the pain of his shoulder. And when the first mutt sunk his teeth into him, it got a lot worse. The screeches got louder, more teeth sunk into him; biting into him, pulling off pieces of him while all he could do was scream. They were all around, nearly fighting each other for a chance to feast on his flesh. Finnick’s screams turned into loud pleads that he couldn’t control: _“Katniss!”_

_Please. Please. Please do it. Please let me out of here, please make this easy._

When he opened his eyes, it was the sky he was looking at. The sunset had colored it the way he had seen it color it many times before, the different shades of pink playing around against the horizon that made his heart ache with homesickness. The mast of a boat unfolded against the setting sun, and he saw a silver parachute descend from pink sky he so much loved. He closed his eyes, hoping this was reality.

Mags’ laughter. It was soft, quiet, and when Finnick opened his eyes, she was there. Laughing, her gray hair blowing in the wind, her eyes twinkling with the joy that Finnick so badly to be a part of; what made her so happy? Before he could figure out how to ask her, she was gone, fading away from his grasp into thin air. He could feel his fingers wrapping themselves around something, and he looked down to see his trident - the trident Beetee made for him - in his own grasp. His fingers tightened around it, then let it go; he wouldn’t need it anymore. The weapon fell from his grasp, but he never heard it meet the floor.

 _Annie._ Her name was on his lips the moment he saw her step out from the darkness: she was wearing her wedding dress, left hand placed on her stomach, her red locks falling down her shoulders freely. So beautiful Finnick’s breath seemed to get caught into his throat. Her lips curved into a smile, her sea-green eyes lightening up with love; tears were swelling up in her eyes, but they didn’t spill over.  _I love you. I love you._ Words died on his lips before he could force them out, but she understood.

Then the waves crashed over the rocks, and it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for doing this.


End file.
